


布洛克朗姆罗和杰西卡琼斯的地铁相遇

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 别人眼中的朗姆罗的人生。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker
Kudos: 5





	布洛克朗姆罗和杰西卡琼斯的地铁相遇

**第一次搭话**

杰西卡注意到这是第三个晚上那个男人和她同时坐一班地铁。现在是晚上11点，列车里很冷清，如果这个人是刻意跟踪她但今天才让她心生警惕，可以说是很了不起了。她从黑黢黢的车窗倒影里观察那个男人，黑头发，颧骨突出，眼窝深陷，个头不大，穿一件黑色的冲锋衣，精瘦。没什么特别的——等等，那男人从裤子口袋里拿出冻僵的手——手指上有枪茧——摘下了耳朵上的什么东西。硬币大小，杰西卡非常确定，那是一个入耳式蓝牙耳机。那个男人微微侧过身——不然杰西卡可能会漏掉他小腿下方一块不引人注目的凸起。感谢那些持枪骚扰她的人，她绝对不会认错任何枪套的形状。

尽管她力大无穷，但她并不像卢克凯奇那样刀枪不入，再者，封闭空间里子弹乱弹容易伤到平民。呃，这节车厢里没有其他人，但下一节里有个每晚都在车上酣睡的流浪汉，有一次混战之后杰西卡没忍住偷的他那罐啤酒还没还呢。

她三步并作两步走到那男人面前，在他完成屈膝拔枪的条件反射动作前，按住他伸向脚踝的手。“你最好不是在跟踪我。”她警告道。那男人挣扎了一下，惊讶地吸了口气：“这是什么搭讪的新方式吗？”杰西卡收紧手腕，男人向后让了下身子，骂了句脏话：“操，老子根本不认识你，小妞，想找那种娘炮到俱乐部去。”

杰西卡盯着他，没发现说谎的迹象，只有一腔疲惫的恼怒。男人抬起头来平视她的脸，瞪了半晌才说：“你是，操，你是那个他妈的杰西卡琼斯。”

杰西卡扭住他的手臂把他贴到地铁的玻璃窗上，广告画在后面闪动。“没错，所以不如告诉我你是谁，以及带把枪出门瞎晃干什么。”

男人轻笑了一声，放松向后仰去，瞟了一眼背后色彩夺目的广告。“我说我是被政府压榨的雇员你信吗？操，上班给超级赛亚人打下手，下班也不放过我。小妞，送你个人情，他们很快就要找上你了，你猜是国土安全部的先来还是史塔克先来？”

“叮咚”一声，地铁门开了。靠着座位的人突然一个漂亮的翻腕挣开杰西卡的钳制，一阵风似的，消失在地铁口。

**第二次相遇**

杰西卡坐到那个男人身旁。他看起来心烦意乱，左手抓着手机，另一只手在腰上挠来挠去。她对着空气开口：“布洛克朗姆罗，特战队队长，美国队长的助手。看不出来嘛。”她递过一罐啤酒，也给自己开了一罐，“上次的事，抱歉。这段时间神经紧张。”

朗姆罗没反应过来似的，杰西卡再摇了一下递过来的那罐，他才伸手接住。闷了半罐，他开口道：“真的，我得跟上头汇报，再不把你招进来我们国家就没有机密可言了。”

杰西卡微笑了下。“我是个侦探。”她说。谈话重归宁静，列车加速减速的呼啸声、开关门的警铃声充斥着耳朵。啤酒是冰镇的，但喝下去一会儿身子就热了，朗姆罗隔着衣服刮擦瘙痒的地方，下意识地在座位上蹭动。

“你可以涂点护手霜什么的，”杰西卡建议道，“冬天皮肤干燥很正常。”

朗姆罗停下动作，小手指勾到衣服边的时候让杰西卡不小心看到腰上的淤青。“不是那个问题。”他摆摆手，“一个任务。旧的制服撕破了，新的不太合身。”

杰西卡不打算多问。

**第三次混乱**

有人把时代广场的地铁口炸塌了，杰西卡被埋在下面。当她好不容易推开头上的混凝土板，能适应头上的应急灯时，却发现一队全副武装的士兵正一边冲隧道里没死的平民补射一边朝这边接近。她咬牙站起来，抄起地上随便什么钢筋劈过去，前头两个应声倒地。还能动的人们爬到她背后，她支起一块勉强完整的钢板，但她撑不了多久，对面的子弹够数。后面传来的轻微的人声——操，又一队人——为首的摘下头盔。杰西卡翻了个白眼，松了口气。“杰西卡。”朗姆罗用口型说。他点了点耳机，压低声音说：“有超能力者在现场。取消增援。”然后打了个手势，带着他的人钻进了条不知道哪儿冒出来的裂缝。杰西卡在心里诅咒了一声，在压近的枪声下又立起另一道防御。过了一会儿，枪声渐渐弱下去，一阵骚动在刀刺穿皮肉的扑哧声中搅起又平息。声音小下去后，杰西卡站起来，看见朗姆罗和他的十个人在清点尸体，十一把战术刀上血还在往下淌。看见她在看他，朗姆罗示意她稍等。“上面美国队长还在和他们打，别出去。”他说。

“够快的哈。”她看着血淋淋的一地，只能找到这个形容。

朗姆罗打了个包抄的手势。“专业的。”他笑了，露出一口牙齿。

**第四次闲聊**

“你个基佬。”杰西卡说。

“你他妈才基佬。”朗姆罗哼了声。他们俩的脚边一共堆了五个空的易拉罐，其中四个是朗姆罗的份，虽然只是一趟地铁。“还在搞那个广播站的妞，嗯？”

“那是家人。”

“已经领证了？”

“滚。”杰西卡说，“你。是基佬。我居然现在才发现。”

“我不是，”朗姆罗说，“要不要证明一下？去我家证明怎么样？”

“你家。就是你家。”杰西卡沉重地总结道，“你不约炮，起码这四个月来没有，但我见你有两次，神清气爽得像个打了兴奋剂的孔雀。在往常你的毛都是蔫的。但是你家一点女人的痕迹都没有。”

“操，你个变态。”

“彼此彼此，我邻居还不小心看到一队特工摸进我家呢。”

“你怎么不知道我不是和女人出去搞了？”

“这就是问题所在，你才不是在搞什么一夜情。你正处在失恋的边缘。你喝了我四罐啤酒——看起来不打算还了——这种状态在你身上很诡异，朗姆罗。谁能让你这样？”

布洛克朗姆罗叹了口气。他挠挠头发思索怎么糊弄过去；天杀的杰西卡琼斯是个以拍出轨照片为生的私家侦探。对面车窗上倒映着他一团糟的脸。“这工作就是狗屎。”他说，“你得给一个九十岁的老冰棍擦屁股，而且他的胸还比你的大。我他妈是整个队里最直的好吗。这又不能怪我。”

昏暗的时灭时亮的地铁灯和铁轨重复的哐哐声让他昏昏沉沉地闭了嘴。金属的座位又凉又硬，和冬兵的手臂一样硌人骨头。冬兵唯一的优点也就是听话了，而且更妙的是冬兵只听直接管理员的话，这是编进那套什么“咒语”里的。无论他在实验室里发什么疯，如果皮尔斯不来，只有他可以仅仅靠往那儿一站就让他安静。他的冬兵，现在因为接了个盾牌又问了个问题被困住控制室里连续洗脑，洗得要朗姆罗报出自己直接管理员的身份才认得出他。每次那些狗屁研究员给他看美国队长的照片他就发疯，搞得朗姆罗觉得他们是神盾局派来的卧底，专职负责给冬兵强化对史蒂夫的记忆。要按他的意思，这会儿冬兵应该在西伯利亚复检，等他们搞定美国队长这一票再接回来。

史蒂夫罗杰斯并不是没有弱点，比如他的信任，比如他的超级血清。前者需要几年的心理战，后者，也就是逆血清技术，九头蛇的研发部做了几年，不过他相信只要给托尼史塔克一个理由，这个进程可以缩短到两个星期。不过皮尔斯太急了，他执意认为只有超级士兵才能干掉超级士兵，朗姆罗对此没有发言权。他的长官每天去视察冬兵的时候，朗姆罗会路过控制室。冬兵没有认出他来，只是盯着他看，两只眼睛里全是雾气。

“……顽固的老家伙。”他咕哝道。

“天，”杰西卡不知道该怎么接，“你别是和……”

“是啊，操他妈的史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

**第五次长谈**

朗姆罗大概不知道某个扯淡的效应，比如在火车的封闭包厢里你会突然和邻座的陌生人聊起你的整个人生。不然他就能解释他为什么会知道杰西卡曾经有个亲弟弟（他打赌卢克凯奇都不知道），以及他为什么在绞尽脑汁地编他没怎么见过的老爹的凄惨故事，好证明自己是个知道怎么聊天的正常人。

“我爸在我七岁那年死的。”他说，“我把脚伸到地铁门里去，他拉了紧急制动开关，被地检判去蹲十五天，因为他‘没管好小孩’以及‘一个小倒霉胚子的脚被卡住算不上能妨碍公共交通的理由’。他进去第二天就死了，局子里的人说他起夜的时候滑了一跤，脑袋磕在马桶上死的。我妈根本不信，她被拦在太平间外面，但她发誓‘他露在外面的整张脸都烂了’。在乳腺癌要了我妈的命五年之后，我把一个人揍得半死，才知道当年那伙条子把我爸当做隔壁的犯人，打算刑讯逼供他，结果打死了之后才发现搞错人了。那伙混蛋中有一个在我找到他的时候已经是个州议员了，在佛罗里达有座别墅。”

“操，”杰西卡骂了一声，攥紧拳头，“那还真是……一坨狗屎。亏你后来还去做了警察。”

他是“当过”警察，他和罗林斯两个和另外几个混混当时被雇去做局子里非法审犯人的打手，那回的要求不是问出什么，只是要给人点儿颜色看看，结果当时黑灯瞎火的，他们的目标提前换了个牢房也没人发现。朗姆罗那时十六七岁，个子又小，被安排放风，结果没站几分钟就听到里面七手八脚一通乱骂。“起夜脑袋磕在马桶上”这滑稽话是朗姆罗想出来的，结果成了他们的统一口径。这事儿九头蛇都不知道，起码招他进来的时候不，他和罗林斯说好了这么蠢的事情绝对不能说出去。

“是啊，”他回答道，“总得有人来净化这个世界。”

**第六次掠过**

杰西卡拎着一箱威士忌和半打啤酒踏上地铁。列车里空空如也，她已经快两个星期没见到朗姆罗了。这段时间地铁每节列车头的小电视循环播放华盛顿的“三曲翼”事件的录像，杰西卡都能把天空母舰失控、整栋政府大楼塌掉的画面背下来。朗姆罗估计是去那儿了，这么大的事故，可能首府也缺人手。

她向隔壁车厢望了一眼。那个流浪汉果然还睡在那里，冬天车里的暖气叫人流连忘返。上个月她一直没空去哈莱姆，平时喝的都是零零碎碎地在便利店买，今天她办事回来没忘了到“猫眼”酒吧买酒，她是那儿的老主顾。老板曾经在她一次性买两箱烈酒的时候额外送她啤酒，指望她搬不回家，好让自己开车送她，没想到她径直扛走了。这送的半打啤酒算是那之后的一个惯例。她放下箱子，取出一罐，打算还给那流浪汉。这个毛线帽和外套污渍斑斑、粗重的呼吸里全是酒气的家伙盖着报纸御寒，报纸是三天前的纽约日报，上面有一段从网上摘下来的“三曲翼”事件的阵亡人员名单。一共有三版，印得密密麻麻。杰西卡扫了一眼。

她在一个角落里看到了清清楚楚的“布洛克朗姆罗”。

在她回神的时候地铁已经到站了。她在瑟瑟寒风里走回家，对着电脑上的新闻报道喝掉了一瓶威士忌。在崔西把她从宿醉的头痛中唤醒的时候，她犹豫了一下，没有告诉她的姐妹那个不起眼的名字。

**第七次无意**

崔西的车坏了，被中城区施工中的大楼掉下来的玻璃砸中。她今天得乘地铁上班，杰西卡陪着她一道，顺便去拜访一个客户。早高峰的地铁和末班车是两个世界，刚才下车的大叔差点撞翻她手里的咖啡。崔西对着自拍镜头补妆，一边跟她说：“你知道不，‘交叉骨’已经制造了第七起国内恐怖袭击了，最新的那起就在昨晚，在德州。”杰西卡忙着翻她的委托人的短信，崔西自顾自地接着说：“真难以置信，现在军方还不知道这个‘交叉骨’是谁。”

“他们只是不想说而已，”杰西卡心不在焉地说，“你想不到他们有多少事瞒着我们。”

崔西仍在发表她对这个恐怖分子的猜想，杰西卡却感到一种注视，一种不易察觉的存在正在威胁她的动物本能。

就像那天晚上看到朗姆罗一样。

她抬眼装作不经意地环视四周。一个穿格子衬衫挂着记者证的眼镜男挽着一个穿针织衫和套裙的颇有气质的女人，一个手腕上挂着红白条纹相间的导盲杖的西装男，一个耳朵里挂着耳机单肩背书包发推特的高中生，一个留着长发拿了把雨伞穿破洞牛仔裤的壮汉，一个穿连帽衫挂着把日本刀的亚裔女孩（那玩意儿能过安检？这附近有漫展还是怎么的？），还有一个压低帽檐、穿着臃肿、胡子拉渣的背包客。没什么特别的。杰西卡的眼睛回到手机上。她想，我只是神经太紧张了。

**最后一次**

这可能是这个月第三十三次她在深夜登上地铁。该死的卢克，她还以为他真的只是请她喝一杯呢。这次有一整个酒吧的人，还带着枪，他们缠斗了快两个小时，杰西卡字面意义上地觉得自己散架了。她随便找了个地方坐下，手边没有烈的东西，她只好盯着列车前头小屏幕的电视防止自己睡着。电视上播放着美国队长打败交叉骨的录像。这件事她早就知道了，推特和脸书上各种刷屏，但她懒得看，因为无论美国队长有没有打败交叉骨她今天一样得在酒吧里和卢克一起揍那些毒贩，还差点被子弹打穿。

她耷拉着眼皮，画面上交叉骨被踹在膝弯，头盔被美国队长扯下来。他跪在地上，声嘶力竭地喊“你的巴基”。

困意顿消。操，那半张还有人样的脸，操，那是布洛克朗姆罗。

杰西卡想起来推特上怎么描写这次追捕的结局了。美国队长因为发小的名字发愣，在那一瞬间，交叉骨引爆了身上的炸弹。

杰西卡一拳捶裂屏幕。监控录像如实地记下了这一切，她不在乎，反正她也是警局的常客。她竭力控制自己，但钢管扶手上还是留下指印的凹痕。“满嘴鬼话的老混蛋，”她咬牙切齿地说，“操你妈，朗姆罗。”


End file.
